1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to an acoustic logging apparatus for measuring formation permeability using Radial waves.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Acoustic wellbore logging instruments are used to measure motion velocities of earth formations in one or more modes of acoustic energy propagation. Acoustic wellbore logging instruments are typically used in liquid-filled wellbores drilled through the earth formations.
The present disclosure is directed towards a method and apparatus for directly measuring the formation permeability of a porous formation. It makes use of the fact that an elastic wave generated in radial direction has resonances that are sensitive to the formation permeability.